


Courage

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are getting married today, and both grooms are a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Iulia_linnea's [Harry Potter Random Facts Fest](http://iulia-linnea.livejournal.com/226238.html). Beta'd by the amazing My Sweet Koinu.
> 
>  **Meme Prompt Used:** chokolattejedi's 20 Facts about Draco Malfoy , Prompt # 20;

Harry peeked out the window, amazed at how many people were gathered on Hogwarts' lawns. "How many people did we invite to this, again?" He squeaked.

Hermione laughed and adjusted his long, robe-like jacket. "The Hogwarts teachers, your students, Neville and Luna, Saemus, Dean, Colin, Remus and Sirius, Alastor, Kingsley and a few other Order members, your old house quidditch team, Draco's team and a few of his old housemates, and all of the Weasleys, who probably account for half of the guests themselves."

"Really?" Harry asked, "Because there seem to be far more people than I remember out there."

Hermione peeked out the window and giggled again. "Nope, no one extra out there. You're just jittery."

Harry turned away from the window. "Well, weren't you?" he demanded.

Hermione glanced at her wedding ring, proudly displayed on her left ring finger. "Of course I was," she said, a small smile on her face. She and Ginny had gotten married the summer before, and Harry had proudly stood as her "Mate-of-Honor" with Luna and Tonks, while the Weasley boys had stood for their sister.

"So leave me alone. I can be as nervous as I want." Harry complained, roughly tugging a brush through his shoulder-length black hair.

Hermione sighed and pulled the brush from his hand, patiently working it through his hair.

"Cheer up, mate!" Tonks said, stumbling over to the others. She stopped to adjust her high heels which she had just tripped on. "At least you get something good out of all this."

"That's right…" _Draco._ Harry was putting up with all this fuss so that he could be with Draco, forever. "Alright, fine. Let's do this."

Hermione, Tonks, and Katie shared a look of amusement, the latter also looking slightly anxious, Harry assumed about her upcoming marriage to George.

There was a sharp knock on the door and a shaggy-haired redhead popped in. "You 'bout ready, mate?" Ron asked. He was the last of Harry's grooms-people.

Harry took a deep breath. "I guess. How's Draco doing?"

"Fine," Ron rolled his eyes. While he was accepting of Harry's relationship, he had never really gotten close to the blonde. "He keeps muttering to himself under his breath and then looking around like he's afraid someone might overhear him."

Harry hid a small smile. He knew what Draco was doing.  


_"Harry, do we have to go inside now?" Draco asked._

_Harry grinned and squeezed the blonde's hand gently. The Weasleys had been pestering Harry for months to bring his new date to the Burrow, and since Draco had proposed the night before, Harry decided that it was time to tell his adopted family exactly who he was dating._

_"I know that you never got along with Ron and the twins in school, but you've done fine with Bill and Charlie and Arthur working with the Order, and even Ginny said you weren't as horrible as she remembered." They finally reached the Hogsmede apparition point and Harry coaxed his new fiancé into his arms._

_"Yes, but they're Weasleys!" Draco whined, just before they apparated._

_They landed in the lane outside the Burrow and Harry laughed. "And you’re a Malfoy and a Black and I'm a Potter and an Evans. It doesn't matter." Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck and then began to tug him up the walk. Draco gave a half-hearted smile and allowed himself to be dragged._

_They were almost at the door when Harry heard a soft but violent sound and spun around. Draco gave him a deer in headlights look and the noise instantly stopped. "What was that?" Harry asked._

_"Nothing," Draco replied._

_Harry raised one eyebrow._

_"It was nothing. It's not important." Draco waved his hand dismissively._

_"Come on, I promise not to laugh." Harry pleaded._

_Draco looked down at their hands. "tssaryeossamalI'reees."_

_Harry laughed. "What was that, love?"_

_"It's the Ride of the Valkyries." Draco repeated and then sighed. "I learned it when I was little. Whenever I'm nervous I hum it. It just makes me feel… I don't know… it makes me feel stronger."_

_Harry laughed and gently cupped Draco's cheek in his hand. "That's nothing to be ashamed about, Draco. How about I hum it too, hmm? Then we'll both feel double strong."_

_Draco had scowled and gently punched his arm, but didn't object when Harry hummed as they walked the last few steps to the doorway._

  
Harry drew out of the memory and realized that his friends had led him downstairs to the Entry Hall. The couple had decided to approach the altar together, walking down the path from the school doors. The Hall was magically divided in half, so Harry could only see Draco's grooms-people when they opened the doors.

First was Tonks, escorted by Blaise Zabini. Then Katie with Theodore Nott. Next went Hermione, escorted by Ginny, who had, surprisingly, agreed to stand for Draco. Lastly came Ron, escorting Daphne Greengrass-Goldstein. The doors shut behind them and the magical barrier dissolved.

Harry gasped when he saw Draco. The blonde was wearing a light grey suit that matched his eyes perfectly, covered by a white cloak-like jacket. In the back of his mind, Harry knew that he was wearing the same outfit as Draco, but he was positive that he couldn't possibly look as handsome in it as his lover did.

Harry heard the first chord of the music strike and forced himself to stop ogling his soon-to-be husband. Draco had apparently done the same, as he also quickly walked forward. They met at the door, and Harry slipped his hand into Draco's. "Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," Draco smiled reassuringly. He pushed open the door, and as they stepped outside, the swell of the music washed over them. Draco paused and glanced questioningly at Harry. Harry knew why without even asking. In addition to the typical bridal march, there was a second, softer, tune that both men easily recognized.

"Just for luck," Harry whispered, "I figured it would make us both double strong."

Draco smiled widely and squeezed Harry's hand, gently tugging him down the steps. Together they walked down the aisle, starting their life together, while Ride of the Valkyries swirled on the breeze.


End file.
